This invention relates to a method for soldering. In particular, the invention is directed to a method for soldering objects comprising heat-sensitive components.
With all things electronic, there are always a few hitches, glitches and compromises. In many electronics installations. bundles of cables are employed to carry signals from one point to another. SignaI-carrying cables, or signal cables. are generally shielded to prevent interference from external electromagnetic fields. A strong electromagnetic field can build high charges on the cable's shielding. If these charges encounter resistance. signal interfering electric fields of thousands of volts can be produced. An area of critical concern is the joint between the cable's wire shielding braid and the cable's terminal connector. These joints cannot be soldered by hand because of the tight bundling of cables. These joints cannot be dip soldered because the terminal connector, as well as the cables, generally comprises heat-sensitive components which could be destroyed or at least damaged at the soldering temperature. Due to their configuration, the joints are not suitable for wave-soldering.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for soldering the sheilding braid of each cable of a cable bundle to the backplane of a cable connector.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following description of the invention.